


you won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

by campbellswolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: And Jason, F/F, Fluff, idk what this is but i so want this to happen for bernie's return in canon, mentions of raf and essie obv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campbellswolfe/pseuds/campbellswolfe
Summary: Serena attends a wedding and spends the entirety of it wishing Bernie was there. Until she is.





	you won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home

**Author's Note:**

> OK so basically, if you've seen the Autumn trailer, you'll know that Raf proposes to Essie so I just used that as an excuse to write this big ball of fluff.
> 
> I have no idea if she'll say yes or no but for the purpose of this, let's just pretend that she says YES! (Even though I'm still a firm sailor of the Sacha + Essie ship, whoops!)
> 
> P.S. Thank you to my ol' chum Searchy for helping me slightly with this when I struggled. You're a wee legend. <3

It's been almost eight months since Serena last seen Bernie. Multiple phone calls and Facetimes have occured since then, even the odd letter exchange every couple of weeks from Holby to Sudan.

Serena had informed Bernie of Raf's proposal to Essie and had sent over a photograph of the two invites she recieved for the both of them. Bernie informed Serena that she doesn't think she will manage to be there on the date as she's due to be home two weeks after. Bernie assured her that she _is_ coming home and will not be leaving again but Serena can't help the pang of sadness that hits her over the fact that she won't get to share this day with Bernie.

Serena decided to take Jason as her plus one instead. They both spent a day together one weekend to find suitable outfits for the big day. Serena opting for a cut-off shoulder dress of a deep burgundy colour that stops just below her knees and hugs all of her curves in all the right places, and a pair of simple black heels to finish. Jason had gotten an all black suit with a tie that matched his auntie's dress colour. 

 

*~* 

 

A couple of weeks later, the day of the wedding had arrived. Serena was fighting off the pain she felt in her chest at the reminder that Bernie won't be there with her today. Serena sighed and smiled at Jason as they headed to the venue in a taxi.

They stepped out of the car and she forced herself to turn towards the manor house, to focus on its old bricks and gables rather than feeling the ache of wanting Bernie on her arm instead of Jason, as wonderful as it is to be sharing this day with him too.

It was a beautiful home, stately yet somehow still suggesting the cozy joy of all the many happy couples who had wed there throughout the years. She smiled wryly at this mental image, then worked to compose herself. This was a house and a day meant for happiness. She must not let Raf and Essie down by fretting over Bernie's absence.

 

*~* 

 

Some time after the ceremony, after the meal and speeches, the lights dimmed ever so slightly and it was announced for the bride and groom to now take centre stage on the dancefloor.

She headed towards the bar and asked for the largest glass of Shiraz they could give her. She turned to the sight of all of Fletcher's children now chasing balloons and busting out their finest dance moves, Jason joining in with them too. She wonders if she and Bernie will ever exchange their own vows one day and have their own first dance with their friends and family surrounding them.

More and more of the guests, mainly couples Serena notices, have started to congregate onto the dancefloor to join the bride and groom in their first dance. She can't help but think of Bernie, wishes she were here by her side, relishing in the feeling of being waltzed around the dancefloor in her strong arms.

Breaking away from her daydream, she catches a glipse of familiar blonde hair milling about at the entrance doors, thinks it's most definitely not who she wants it to be, it can't be. She takes a second glance and two sets of eyes meet. Serena turns around and gulps down her wine in a oner. _This can't be happening. Oh but please let this be happening._

A small tap on her shoulder makes her breath hitch and her body stiffen.

She turns and almost falls arse over tit from the barstool, unsure if it's because she is now face to face with the woman she loves or because she is now stood face to face with the woman she loves and is seeing said woman dressed head to toe in army fatigues for the first time.

She stands from the stool and then hears that familiar honk of laughter that she's missed so much and suddenly everything is right again. Her surroundings are blurred and for all she cares, it is only the two of them here in this moment together. At last.

A hand reaches out across the small sea of space between them. Serena clasps it tight within hers, the tears in her eyes now threatening to spill at the reality of what is happening.

 

"So, Campbell... Care for a dance?"

 

*~* 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware this is rushed af and I just wanted to write a little something butttt... As always your feedback is greatly appreciated. I hope you liked this regardless! Xo


End file.
